


Wrestling Like Romans

by Peppr



Category: Free!
Genre: Armpit Kink, Body Hair, Body Worship, M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppr/pseuds/Peppr
Summary: Nagisa decides that he wants to wrestle with his friends. The slight issue is that they would be naked.(And I think he's got his history wrong.)





	

"C'mon, Rei-chan. Don't you think it will be fun?" Nagisa argued, in his high pitched voice.

"It is highly illogical, very impractical and...well, I still need to shower." He replied.

The swimmers were in the locker room, waiting for their fellow teammates to join them before showering, so that they could all finish and leave together at the same time. Haruka and Makoto strolled into the room, suddenly facing an excited Nagisa and exasperated Rei.

"What's wrong Nagisa?" Makoto asked.

"It's Rei-chan. He's being boring again."

"Logical." Rei interjected.

"Boring." Nagisa turned to look up at Makoto. "He won't wrestle with me."

"Wrestle?" Makoto said, looking confused.

"Yes! Like the Romans."

Makoto looked at Rei, who grimaced and looked at the floor. He turned to Haruka, who only rewarded him with a shrug of the shoulders.

"The Romans?" Makoto finally asked, facing Nagisa again.

"Yes! You know, without any of their clothes on."

Rei's face instantly fell into his hands and Makoto's mouth fell. Even Haruka's eyes widened.

"Why do you want to wrestle naked with Rei?" The tallest member of the team asked, gasping.

"Because it's not very fair if he can pull at my swimsuit. It'll be just pure...MUSCLE VS MUSCLE." Nagisa exclaimed, striking a heroic pose.

"...like I said" Rei piped up. "Highly illogical."

Nagisa was ready to admit defeat when the silence never lifted. Dreams of being a world class Roman wrestler shattered. That was until a voice drifted in from the back of the room.

"Actually. It makes perfect sense."

The Iwatobi swim team turned around, in sync with one another. None of them could quite believe what they were looking at; Haruka. Stood with his swimsuit in his hands, as naked as the day he was born.

"I will wrestle with you Nagisa." He finished.

The blonde haired boy beamed up at his friend. Rei's blush deepened and Makoto gulped at the sight in front of him.

"Thank you Haru-chan!" Nagisa said, hugging him.

"...is this a part of the wrestling...?" He replied, to himself.

The other two teammates moved to stand next to each other while Nagisa pulled his own swimsuit off and faced Haruka.

"What are the rules?" Haruka asked. The two fighters turned to Makoto.

"Oh! Um...no kicking? Or punching! First person to the floor loses."

"I'm not sure that's how they play-" Rei began.

"Quiet, Rei-chan!" Nagisa hushed him. "Whoever wins gets to face Makoto."

"What? Nagisa, I'm not so sure about-"

"Ohhhh, Makoto. Please!"

Makoto contemplated for a while before giving his answer. "Oh okay." He said, grinning. The two got into position and Makoto started his countdown. "On the count of three."

"One!" Nagisa grinned.

"Two!" Haruka didn't flinch.

"Three!" Suddenly, they both surged forward.

Before they knew it, they were locked together. Haruka, being taller, had to crouch to wrap his arms around Nagisa while the smaller teen gripped his friend's back. Their bodies were slick with sweat and water from the pool, making their limbs slide away from each other. It shouldn't be any competition really. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Haruka was going to win. That would mean that he would face Makoto. Haruka certainly knew that he was going to try his hardest.

Despite being small, Nagias was surprisingly resilient, standing strong whenever the raven-haired teen tried to budge him. Even when their legs entangled, Nagisa refused to go down.

Haruka knew what this meant. There was no way he was going to let Nagisa beat him and battle Makoto. He would have to play dirty. He slid one arm down from his friends shoulders, following the trace of his spine before grasping his fleshy ass.

"AHH! HARU!" Nagisa exclaimed, letting go and falling backwards onto the tiles.

"It looks like I won." He said, his grin not quite reaching his lips.

"BUT YOU CHEATED!" He turned to face the referee. "MAKOTO." 

The brunette looked at Haruka. He thought he saw a glint in his eyes and a smirk at the corner of his mouth. He certainly saw the glistening muscles and long-

"Sorry Nagisa." He began, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I didn't see anything."

"BUT." Nagisa was going to continue but watching his two older teammates wrestle wouldn't be all that bad a consellation prize. "Fine."

Makoto's gaze drifted to Haruka, who stared at him intently.

"You know what you have to do." The black haired boy said.

Makoto looked at the floor, fully aware that everyone else's eyes were locked onto him, before pulling at the waistband of his swimsuit and stepping out of the material. He watched Nagisa move next to Rei with his peripheral vision while he walked to stand in front of Haruka.

Their gaze looked. Haruka noticed his friend gulp and forced himself not to react. His palms were becoming slick with sweat. Makoto felt a tremble in his knees.

"One." Nagisa's voice teased.

"Two." Silence.

"Three!" 

With a primal urgency, Makoto launched himself forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely going to continue this. These boys deserve to have some fun.


End file.
